Walk Away
by larryrocha
Summary: "Eu sempre dizia que ela gostava de se torturar. Desde o primeiro segundo que a conheci, eu só trouxe problemas à ela." /one shot/


**Boa noite! Como estão? :) Bem, essa é a primeira vez que escrevo Scorpius x Rose, e estou meio ansiosa por causa disso haha' q**

**Não ganho nada com essa fanfic além de satisfação pessoal, e acho que é isso.  
>Para escrever essa one, me inspirei na música<em> "Walk Away" do The Script.<em> É, sou super criativa e coloquei o nome da música como título... okay okay.**

**Enfim!  
>Espero que gostem!<strong>

* * *

><p>Eu sempre dizia que ela gostava de se torturar. Desde o primeiro segundo que a conheci, eu só trouxe problemas à ela. Com apenas 17 anos, tão cega, tão tola por não cair fora e salvar a si mesma.<p>

Rose Weasley, se eu dizer que ela é a garota mais incrível que eu irei encontrar na minha vida, irá soar apaixonado, o que eu particulamente não quero. Ela tem um jeito imperfeito de ser, Rose encontra cores na escuridão, encontra beleza nas faces mais tristes. Encontra nas páginas uma resposta sábia e direta.

Talvez ela me surpreenda mais do que eu gostaria. Muito mais para ser sincero.

Os cabelos castanhos avermelhados, ondulados e compridos, sempre soltos. Os olhos azuis profundos, que sempre me olhavam travessos. O nariz arrebitado salpicado de sardas que iam até a sua bochecha, eu gostava de contar a quantidade de pontos quando não estávamos fazendo nada. Os lábios cheios e rosados, que sempre me sorriam.

Agora eu a via caminhar em minha direção, lentamente naquele corredor frio. Passo a passo, procurando não fazer barulho.

Droga, eu não conseguia evitar um sorriso ao vê-la. E algo que eu também não conseguia controlar era esperar ela chegar até a mim. Desencostei da parede de pedra e com passos largos e rápidos fiquei frente a frente com a tal Rose.

"Está com pressa para algo, Malfoy?" Ela me perguntou marota, apertando os lábios em um sorriso. Tinha os braços cruzados, e me fitava profundamente. Como eu odiava o jeito que ela me olhava.

"Talvez." Não retribui o sorriso. Eu não a esperava ali, simplesmente porque pensei que uma vez na vida ela teria juizo. "O que faz aqui?"

"Você me falou para passar no lugar de sempre a essa hora. E foi o que eu fiz." Respondeu ainda sorrindo. "Já disse, que não adianta, eu não vou ficar longe de você."

"Mas deveria." Respondi friamente, mas não consegui evitar de lhe sorrir. "Se você não for agora, pode ser tarde demais."

"Tão metido." Ela rolou os olhos azuis e riu baixo logo em seguida.

"Estou falando sério. Te dou cinco segundos para virar as costas e fingir que nunca me conheceu." Falei encarando os olhos azuis. "Se não for, nunca vou te deixar partir. Pense bem."

"Você insiste nesse assunto mesmo, não é?" Ela falou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Cinco."

Rose se aproximou de mim, quebrando todo o hiato que tinhamos, entrelaçou uma das mãos na minha, e com a outra puxou minha mão para colocar a mesma na cintura fina.

"Quatro."

Eu não a entendia. Rose me conhecia, conhecia todos os meus defeitos, sabia que eu não era uma pessoa tão boa quanto ela. Por que ela está querendo tanto ficar do meu lado? Eu poderia ficar longe por saber que o destino dela seria melhor sem mim.

"Três."

A morena colocou a mão vaga na minha nuca e se pôs na ponta dos pés. Eu estava me sentindo embriagado com o perfume adocicado que ela exalava. Droga, por que ela continua aqui?

"Dois."

Ela roçou seus lábios nos meus e respirou fundo. Rose deveria ir embora antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Um." Terminei a contagem, e ela continou ali. A ponta do nariz roçando no meu, os lábios formando um sorriso e os olhos tão intensos me fitando.

"Acho que agora você nunca mais vai me deixar ir." Sussurrou e continuou a me olhar.

Eu nunca iria conseguir desviar daqueles olhos. Como eu havia dito, eu nunca a deixaria mais partir. Ela havia escolhido seu destino, mesmo sabendo que a única coisa que eu traria para ela seria problemas.  
>Essa garota me surpreende, não está com medo do que poderá sofrer.<p>

Eu nunca iria desviar daqueles olhos azuis.

"Scorpius, me olhando desse jeito eu até penso que está apaixonado por mim." Mais uma vez sussurrou. Soltou minha mão e enlaçou meu pescoço. Enquanto eu abracei sua cintura, e a pressionei contra mim.

"Tola, acha mesmo que isso irá acontecer?" Ri e a beijei sem pressa. Pois é, mentir nunca fora meu forte, e aquele beijo estava me entregando. Mas não me importava, do lado dela é que eu não iria sair.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu realmente sou apaixonada por Scorpius x Rose, afinal, já que Dramione ficou só em sonhos, por que não fazer os filhos ficarem ironicamente juntos? q <strong>

**Espero mesmo que tenham gostado! Sei que a quantidade de reviews aqui do é menor e tal, mesmo que não tenha conta, faça um sinal de fumaça anônimo com um "li e gostei" ou até mesmo "li e não gostei".**

**Críticas sempre bem vindas u.u'  
>Tchau Beijos!<strong>


End file.
